One LoVe, Oneshot, it's all we ever got
by BleedingxxHeart
Summary: One-shots that range from silly to smutty and romantic to tragic. Various pairing and various ratings. Show me the LoVe!
1. The view from here

**Please Read!** Okay, so many of you are probably reading my full story Broken Headlights and Mended Hearts. If not, what are you waiting for? Geesh! I've been writing one-shots to cure my writer's block and occasional boredom with my story. I have about five written so far that I'll be posting periodically to this if the feedback is good.

This one-shot is AU if Lynn had never taken a high dive off the bridge.

* * *

><p>Lynn Echolls liked Veronica Mars. Even when Veronica had been just a kid with scraped knees and tangled hair, Lynn had known she was special. The girl had the beauty of her mother and the strength and moral compass of her father. Amidst the scandal and corruption of Neptune the young girl had been a breathe of fresh air.<p>

Lynn had been thrilled when her son had started bringer her around or asking for rides to the Mars' household. They were normal people with normal lives and she had wanted that for Logan. He always came home smiling a little wider and walking a little lighter and Lynne was grateful.

Then the kids turned into teens and the play-dates turned into parties. The Kane siblings were always around too and though Lynne liked Lilly and adored Duncan, Veronica remained her favorite. The slightly awkward young girl seemed to bring out the best in her son who was always worried about getting her home on time or measuring up to her standards. Logan had never had obligations before so Lynn was proud to see him taking responsibility for his friend.

Then the unexpected and tragic happened, making waves and destroying lives. Lilly Kane was found with her skull smashed in, lying in a pool of her own blood. Logan withdrew into himself while outwardly lashing out, acting up and ruining what was left of his happiness. Lynn watched as her son destroyed the beautiful young girl who used to have a laugh like wind chimes.

When Lynn saw Veronica, months after Lilly died at the coffee hut, she barely recognized the girl. Veronica had grown up quickly; she'd been forced too. Her beautiful hair was sliced away, framing her face dramatically. Her guileless blue eyes seemed to be filled with dark amusement and her sugary sweet smile had transformed into a cynical smirk.

She had the look of a girl who had been dragged through hell and back. No scratch that, she had the look of a girl who had_ marched_ through hell and back, just _daring _someone to mess with her.

Now, not only did Lynn like Veronica Mars, she respected her. Because despite how much Neptune had hurt her and exploited her youth, she was still untouchable. No matter the pain and injustice Veronica had been dealt she was still unsullied by the corruption. There was something about her that said she was made from stronger stuff than the rest of Neptune.

While most of the community hid behind wealth and status or retreated into pills and alcohol, the Mars family stood tall and faced tragedy head on. Instead of holding on to petty power or old ideas, Keith and Veronica held on to one another.

Lynn envied them.

But with time, Lynn forgot about Veronica and Keith. She adjusted to the reality of her life with a son who was angry and volatile. She forgot the times when Logan would laugh like his mother wasn't an alcoholic or the times when he'd smile like his father didn't beat him. Reality was reality and without Veronica, Logan had accepted it as well.

Lynn started drinking more, popping more pills. Logan stopped kissing her cheek when he got home from school. She couldn't remember the last time he had told her he loved her. With his behavior constantly making the papers and embarrassing his father, the more Aaron took to hitting him. This caused Logan to be even more volatile and Lynn to be even more depressed and the vicious cycle continued.

It was a strange day indeed when Logan came home from school with his eyes slightly unfocused and a preoccupied smile on his face. He dropped his backpack onto the couch and his lips touched her cheek fleetingly. Lynn watched with surprised pleasure as Logan walked upstairs, his smile a little wider and his steps a little lighter.

She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth but she was curious about the change. On more than one occasion, she had opened her mouth to ask but changed her mind, fearing she would shatter the illusion. Logan was animated when he talked, laughing genuinely as he told stories. He hugged her and shouted a casual 'love you' over his shoulder as he left for school.

Lynn laid off the pills and drink as Aaron found fewer reasons to pound on his son. For the first time in a long time, Logan was actually trying to avoid his father's temper and Lynn was grateful. Sometimes, she could even pretend she lived in a happy home even if deep down she knew it to be a lie.

One afternoon, Lynn came home to see Logan's obnoxious yellow X-Terra in the driveway but Aaron's mustang gone. A smile graced her flawless face at the prospect of spending the afternoon with her son minus the black cloud Aaron always created hovering over them. She'd grown accustomed to listening to Logan ramble about his day, complain good-naturedly about Dick and his teachers and occasionally smile secretively about something.

She was about to call out to him as she walked towards the living room. The TV was playing quietly and the lights were dimmed but she stopped short when she saw a tangled lump on the couch. At first it was hard to distinguish that there were two bodies instead of one due to the assortment of limbs and the proximity they were in.

Her words died in her throat when she saw her son sleeping peacefully. Veronica Mars lay with her eyes closed and her head propped up on pillows. Logan's head rested under her chin, body half on top of hers. His arms looped loosely around Veronica's waist and their legs were hopelessly entangled. Logan was out cold and Lynn knew he hadn't slept this soundly since Lilly died unless he was passed out from drinking.

Lynn saw that Veronica was still awake but barely. Her hand drew patterns on Logan's back through his shirt in a lazy, subconscious way that spoke of past experiences. Her hand followed the same route every time, a random and slightly familiar design.

Lynn's gut clenched and her heart ached when she realized just what Veronica was tracing. It was a map of Logan's scars. Veronica had them memorized the same way Lynn did. That meant that Veronica knew. She felt a moment's panic where she pictured the teen going to the media with what she had discovered. Then she saw Veronica's other arm tighten around the sleeping boy and knew the girl cared too much about Logan to do something that would hurt him.

The way Veronica held Logan suggested a desire to protect him and he nuzzled closer to Veronica in response, his body pressing as tight to hers as humanely possible. His face was vulnerable in a way Lynn hadn't seen since Lilly's death and she knew that her son trusted this beautiful, tragic, young girl.

Maybe he had told Veronica his secrets, about Aaron and about Lynn, or maybe she had found out on her own. Either way, she knew and Logan seemed okay with that, happier even to have someone to confide in. It also spoke volumes about Veronica that she loved him anyways, secrets and all.

Logan was bare-boned and vulnerable to Veronica and he trusted that she would accept him, help him even. Veronica was giving him everything the rest of the world had denied him. Love, strength, family, stability, a home.

Lynn had her answer as to why Logan was smiling again, laughing again, loving again these past weeks. The answer was Veronica Mars.

Now, not only did Lynn like and respect Veronica. She envied her.

Veronica's hand flattened on Logan's back and the other hand fisted at the fabric near his hip. She tugged, trying to bring him more fully on top of her and Lynn smiled gently at the childish gesture. She saw her son's eyes flutter open to stare at Veronica's chest. He smiled wickedly, looking entirely too much like his father that it gave Lynn chills. Then he glanced up at Veronica's sleepy face and his smile turned gooey, his eyes going warm with affection and Lynn knew he would never be his father.

Logan shifted, sliding up so he was the one doing the holding this time. He slipped next to her, spoon style. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing Veronica tightly against him. She was almost entirely enveloped by Logan who pulled one of the throw blankets around them. His embrace was blatantly protective and more than a little bit possessive but Veronica didn't seem to mind.

Logan rubbed his cheek against her hair, letting his eyes fall closed. Right before he followed Veronica into unconsciousness he leaned towards her ear and whispered, barely audible and mostly to himself.

"I love you more than anything."

Now Lynn didn't just like, respect and envy Veronica.

She hated her a little bit too.

* * *

><p>So how was my first one-shot EVER?<p>

For future one-shots, I will take prompts but I might not get around to using them for a while. So don't get offended if your prompt's not used right away. Of course you'll get credit for any prompt you provide. But I do have some favors to ask,

Please don't ask me to do a one-shot with character death because I won't.  
>I won't do VeronicaPiz or Logan/Parker  
>I won't do them if they don't include either Veronica or Logan!<p>

l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V


	2. Sweltering

Prompt: Veronica and Logan during the summer after season one, hot day with no air conditioning, smut ensues (without straying too far from canon)

Rated M for a reason, people! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It had to be the hottest day of the summer. The air was so thick, Logan felt like he was breathing water. Then again, he wasn't used to this. In his world, if it were hot he would jump in the pool or stay in the AC. The urge to go home or at least retreat into his car was overwhelming but he resisted.<p>

Instead he leaned back on the vintage couch in Veronica's living room and tried to imagine he was somewhere snowy, Aspen maybe. He had tried to coax his girlfriend into coming to his house, he was alone in the mansion anyways, but she had told him she couldn't. She was waiting for a call for one of her cases and it was imperative that she be home to answer it.

Being Veronica, she had insisted on suffering alone in the heat and told him to stay home and that she would come see him as soon as she could. But Logan didn't want to wait. See, ever since he had stumbled through her door and into her arms a month ago, both of them broken and battered, he hadn't wanted to be away from her.

He had almost lost her that day. Not only because his father had locked her in a fridge and set said fridge on fire, though that was certainly a reason. He had almost lost her when she had pulled away emotionally, thinking he was a murderer and a liar. Then Logan had told her he wished her dead.

Oh well, bygones.

So, in the end he had showed up at her door with iced coffees and a shy smile. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, making the blistering heat worthwhile. Apparently she hadn't really wanted him to stay home after all.

It hadn't been bad at first. The heat was slightly uncomfortable, but bearable. They had talked about nothing in particular which was nice. It seemed like everything was always life or death with them so the triviality of the summer was a nice change. When they ran out of things to talk about, Veronica flicked on the TV. She sat on the other couch because it was far too hot to cuddle though Logan was tempted to try anyways.

He watched her instead of the TV. She was more interesting anyways. She wore a flimsy tank top because of the heat and it hugged her in a way that wouldn't have been decent for the public. He could see the lace of her bra outlined under the tight cotton. Her shorts were also provocatively short and he knew she hadn't been expecting company or she wouldn't have worn them. They were comfortable with each other but they hadn't done much more than kiss yet.

Logan was being careful with her. He knew she had never had sex with anyone before. It didn't matter about the night of Shelly's party. She had been drugged, so he still looked at it as rape. He was thankful she didn't remember that night so he could give her all new memories when she was ready. He was taking his cues from her and only pushing enough that she knew she had the option and he was ready whenever she was.

Logan, on the other hand, wasn't a virgin. He hadn't been for years and he had way more experience than any boy his age had a right to. He was confident that Veronica would enjoy sex with him, love it even. There weren't many things he was good at but sex was one of the few. When the time came, he wouldn't disappoint.

Then again, at the rate they were going he would be so deprived, it wouldn't last long. He smiled at her, not really complaining. He liked that she took it so seriously. It would make it that much more special.

Veronica swiped the sweat off of her forehead. The heat was beginning to be unbearable. She caught Logan staring at her and she had smiled at him. He smiled back, unashamed at being caught. It was sweet of him, really, to come hang out with her despite the fact that he could be at home in his pool. She had told him to do just that but he hadn't listened to her.

Veronica absently peeled her shirt away from her chest, wishing she could just take the damn thing off like Logan had a few minutes earlier when the heat had become too much for him. She heard him shift on the couch next to her and when she glanced at him, she saw his gaze was glued to the spot where she held her shirt slightly away from her body. His eyes were heavy-lidded and the normally warm brown eyes were nearly black.

Veronica's insides went molten and her heart sped up a little bit. She was new to this stuff and these feelings. She _wanted_ something and when her and Logan were making out she always pulled away wanting more, just _more_. She was scared though and too shy to talk to Logan about it directly.

But she was sick of lying in bed at night and wondering about what would happen if she didn't push him away. He was always so understanding and sweet. The only thing that ever gave away his frustration was the way he clenched his jaw as if he was in pain or the way his hands would tighten on her hips before he let her go.

She always felt like she should apologize when she stopped things but she wasn't very good at saying sorry and Logan wouldn't let her anyways. She had never run from things that scared her so why start now? She took a deep breath hoping she wasn't going to make a fool of herself.

Veronica dragged the material of her shirt down to wipe away the little beads of sweat between her cleavage. Logan sat up and watched her do it, his hands clenched at his sides. She pretended she didn't notice the desperate look on his face. She used the bottom of her shirt to wipe away non-existent sweat on her stomach. Her tummy was revealed as she did this and she took her sweet time.

"Veronica, you're killing me." Logan's voice was strained and Veronica looked up with innocent surprise. But Logan knew her too well to fall for the act. He held out his hand for her and when she took it, he yanked her to him.

It was too hot for a make-out session and they both knew it but neither of them cared at this point. His hands were burning where they landed on the back of her thighs. He pulled her roughly into his lap and his lips were on hers with a scorching intensity. His lips were so hot; she couldn't remember anything being as hot as his lips. They moved against hers expertly until her mind practically shut down.

His hands squeezed her thighs once before sliding upward, over her butt, over her hips to hold onto her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, their chests mashed together and Veronica reveled in the feeling of his bare flesh. Her hands went to his shoulders as they usually did, tracing the muscles and tendons before moving to his arms, which flexed under her touch.

Logan's tongue slid against her lips, making her gasp. He took advantage of her open mouth and plunged inside, exploring and sliding against her tongue. His lips left hers to leave open mouth kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. He mumbled her name before settling his lips over her pulse point sucking hard enough to leave a mark then swirling his tongue over her skin, making her shiver despite all the combined heat.

Veronica shifted to sit more fully on his lap and came into contact with the bulge in his jeans. Logan groaned and lifted his hips instinctively against hers. Pleasure went through her in a jolt and a moan escaped her lips without her permission. Her cheeks flamed at the sound and Logan lifted his face from her neck to look at her. What he saw snapped something in him and he smashed his lips against hers, harder than ever. He slammed her hips down onto his more fully and ground against her, making her whimper against his lips.

One of his hands stayed on her hip, holding her tight against him where it mattered. The other hand moved quickly up her side. He didn't pause for her permission when he went under her shirt instead of over it or when he shoved his hand under the lacy material of her bra. His searching fingers found what they were looking for and when his hand finally cupped her breast, they both groaned.

He kneaded the soft skin catching the tip between fingers and rolling gently despite his eagerness. Veronica could feel his heart thudding erratically where there skin was pressed together. She made a strangled noise, trying not to cry out again. Logan continued his ministrations and Veronica broke the kiss so she could bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"Logan, _please_." Veronica didn't know what she was asking for, all she knew was that she wanted something desperately.

"Fuck!" Logan mumbled against her skin in a choked whisper. His hand moved off her hip to caress her bare thigh. He moved his fingers hesitantly inward and if they shook a bit, Veronica was too far-gone to notice. He let his fingers toy with the soft skin there for a moment giving her time to change her mind though he was desperately praying that she didn't.

Veronica tilted her hips towards him unconsciously and Logan lost what little control he had left. He slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her sex through the shorts, squeezing his eyes shut at her surprised gasp,

Veronica hadn't been prepared to feel like this. Everything was hazy and the only thing that seemed to matter was the way their bodies, hot and sweaty, were pushed together and that Logan never stopped what he was doing. He pushed the heel of his hand hard against her, sending shockwaves through her and causing her to shudder.

She began moving her hips in rhythm with his hand but just as it was getting unbearably good, he stopped. Veronica whined in protest but then his hand came back, sliding up the leg of her shorts and bypassing her underwear completely before she could form a protest. Her body tensed up when he touched her.

"Shh, Veronica, it's okay. Just trust me. Can you do that?" His voice barely sounded like Logan anymore but she relaxed anyways. She could trust him, right? She nodded against his neck even though she was still a little unsure.

All her inhibitions went out the window the moment he started to really touch her. His fingers were gentle but insistent and when he slid one finger inside her, her nerves lit on fire. He was practically panting, she could feel the heat of his breath against her neck. When he slid another finger in and began to move them she let out another choked moan.

Logan was doing some groaning of his own. He kept the rhythm of his fingers slow but the feeling of her, tight, hot and wet, was making it hard to concentrate. Especially when he knew she was that way because of him. Without meaning to he began pumping harder and faster.

Veronica squeezed her mouth shut, trying to stifle the noises she was making but not doing a very good job. She was getting close to something she had only ever heard about and she was both terrified and excited.

"It's only you and me here, Veronica. I'm the only one who can hear you. I _want_ to hear you." Logan breathed hotly against her ear. She obliged but still buried her face against his shoulder so it was muffled. His thumb did something wonderful and she shuddered so he did it again and again, all the while pushing his fingers deep into her and wishing it was something else he was burying into the beautiful blonde.

"Logan…" Veronica ground out, feeling herself coming undone and unsure what to do. His free hand went to her hair, soothing her.

"Let it happen, Veronica." His words were a demand, contrasting with the gentle touch of his hand. She listened to him and allowed waves and waves of white-hot pleasure to wash over her, making the rest of the word fade into the background.

She came down from the high slowly, everything falling back into place, the world making sense again. He gently removed his fingers, wiping them discreetly on his jeans. Her head was resting weakly on his shoulder, her heart beating beginning to return to normal. They stayed like that for a minute as Logan worked to get himself under control. Gathering her courage, Veronica pulled back to look at him.

Logan's expression was filled with adoration and maybe a bit of awe. She could feel his frustration pressed against her leg and she felt guilty. She opened her mouth to say something, apologize maybe, but her stopped her with a kiss.

His lips were soft and undemanding when his pressed against hers for the sweetest kiss she had ever received. He pulled back to smile at her.

"I love you."

Veronica's eyes went wide. She was going to respond, really. Maybe she was even going to say it back but the phone rang shrilly, making them both jump. She hurried off the couch that she'd never be able to look at the same way again.

It was the call she'd been waiting for.

Logan excused himself to take a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Okay so this was my first real attempt at smut. I blushed the whole time. Was it okay? Or should I stick to the emotional stuff and not the physical stuff?<p>

I hope it wasn't too AU, I actually think it could have happened?

And also sorry this took awhile to update. Stupid hurricane Irene is making me lose power every five minutes! The next chapter for BHMH should be up tonight if the hurricane decides to take pity on me.

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	3. I swear that you don't have to go

Prompt: In Driver's Ed Logan realizes what Veronica is about to do at the hotel and stops her.

LoVe

T

* * *

><p>Veronica was out of breath. It had seemed like she was always out of breath until she realized how much each one really mattered. She kept on seeing the rippling water where the bus had disappeared; every time she closed her eyes she would watch it pull out of the gas station.<p>

And the worst part? She was filled with joy.

She was alive. She was _breathing_.

And she wasn't going to waste any more time. She wasn't going to wait any longer because life doesn't wait for anyone. So she was running and for once it wasn't away from someone of after them, it was _towards_ them. She wasn't going to go to her grave with regrets.

This was new for her, she though as she threw open the door to the LeBaron, this impulsive decision. It required vulnerability and trust and she was neither willing to be exposed or able to trust and yet she was running. There was something about that truth that bothered her but she shoved it away. She wanted to feel alive again.

She received weird looks from the staff inside the Neptune Grand as she raced across the lobby but she was oblivious. Besides, she had been getting worse looks for over a year now, why should she start caring now? The door to the elevator was beginning to close and Veronica picked up her pace. She feared that she would lose her courage if she had to wait for the next one.

She slipped into the elevator sideways just before the doors shut with an anticlimactic _ding_. Veronica heaved in slow breaths, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She was so nervous and so filled with adrenaline. She needed an outlet; she needed to feel better. Just an elevator ride away and she could make all the fear and nerves disappear.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the world, she had to walk into mine." The familiar voice piped up from beside her. Veronica stiffened and her head shot up to see Logan lounging carelessly against the handrail. He had his signature smirk pasted on but his eyes were unreadable. For some reason, Veronica felt herself becoming irrationally angry.

Logan never cared, ever. She was always caught up in a web of confusing and conflicting emotions and he just went along his merry way. Nothing fazed him. Nothing mattered to him. Here she was wondering why she was still alive and shaking with the need to reassure herself that she was in fact, still breathing and he was being flippant as usual.

"Here's looking at you kid." Veronica replied in a tone filled with acid, flipping him the bird. Logan's eyebrows rose at her tone but showed no other signs that he was surprised by her hostility. It wasn't as if they had been on good terms lately, after all.

"Going to see my BFF?" She could feel his eyes on her as he shrugged his shoulders and stood up straighter. "Tell me, who was it you left me for? Was it Lazlo, or were there others in between or... aren't you the kind that tells?"

He gave her an awkward smile that was one hundred percent of the Echoll's acting skills. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as if his antics didn't deserve a response though she would have normally enjoyed the Casablanca references. She was bouncing up and down on her toes watching the elevator number light up one by one as they ascended.

Logan glanced at her trembling hands and uncharacteristic fidgeting and his eyes narrowed, all sarcasm dropping away in an instant.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice was forcibly nonchalant, as if he was reminding himself it wasn't his place to care anymore. Veronica glanced up, eyes wide and then knew she had made a mistake. Now he knew something was the matter, she should have just played it off.

"I don't know, Logan. Maybe it's that a bus filled with kids, _people we knew_, catapulted off of a cliff a few days ago? Or did you forget already? No wait, of course you didn't forget! You decided to make it the theme of your next big bash. When is that by the way?"

Logan eyed her calmly; his jaw tight and Veronica knew she had hurt him with her words. He was good at hiding the injuries but not from her, not anymore.

"Friday. Ya know, you should come. You can be the honorary survivor." Logan shot back, tiredly. Veronica's back went ramrod straight and she stumbled back a step as if he'd hit her. Logan's eyes shot to hers in challenge but when he saw the pain reflected in hers, he admitted defeat.

He took a step towards her, like he always did. It was always just one step, with one hand held out. It was his way of testing the waters. She'd either retreat again or stay still. When she stayed still, he knew it was safe to pull her into his arms. In the short, blissful months they had spent dating, she had allowed him to hold her more often then not.

Now she took a step back and Logan dropped his arm, eyeing her with regret. She always met him insult for insult, blow for blow and he hadn't expected her to crumble under this one. He looked at her more closely and saw she was shaking again. Her eyes were glued to the elevator numbers like a junkie waiting for a fix. Did she really want to get away from his that bad?

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. No, she just wanted to see Duncan that bad. The realization cut him like a knife even though he had known that was where she was headed. Was Duncan going to get to hold her and whisper that it was okay, that she would be okay? Was Duncan going to promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her?

No. No, that wasn't right. That was _his_ job. That's what he had wanted to do since the moment he heard about the crash. His hands ached with the need to pull her to him and just hold her until the shaking stopped. In return, he knew he'd get a little more trust from her and he would savor it.

Without putting too much thought into it, Logan hit the emergency stop button and the elevator screeched to a halt, and the lights dimmed. Veronica's mouth dropped open and she stared at him with something akin to betrayal. She glanced to where his body blocked the button and for a moment he thought she was going to physically fight him. Hell, she must be feeling worse than he thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice was clipped and tightly controlled. He relaxed a little at the return of the Veronica he knew.

"I wanted to apologize." Logan improvised on the spot, though he really meant it. "About, you know, before."

"I started it. Apology accepted." She gestured a bit frantically at the buttons and Logan frowned. He didn't like the way she was acting. It was off, even for her. He took a moment to look at her, really look at her in a way he hadn't allowed himself in weeks. What he saw scared the shit out of him.

Her eyes, beautifully blue, looked panicked and were underscored by dark bruises that spoke of sleepless nights. There was no color in her complexion, making her resemble a corpse. And even while Logan inwardly panicked at the state she was in, he couldn't help but drink in the sight of her. _She used to be mine_.

"You look like shit." Logan said tactlessly, making no move to restart the elevator. Veronica's eyes narrowed indignantly at the insult and Logan thanked God for the indication that his girl was still in there somewhere.

"Well gee thanks, Bogart." Veronica sneered and glanced him up and down, obviously looking for an insult to throw back at him. He fought the urge to smile.

"But seriously, don't you sleep anymore?" Her silence was answer enough and he wished more than anything they weren't broken up so he could help. But they _were_ broken up, he reminded himself firmly. "Thoughts of me? Hey, I get it, sometimes I'm up all night just thinking about myself."

"That's exactly it, actually." Veronica said with a sickly sweet smile. "I can't sleep because of the nightmares."

Logan smiled at her, enjoying the slightly vicious banter. There was no real acid on either side; it was more of a battle of wits. Veronica made the best opponent.

"Turn the elevator back on, I have something I need to do." The way she said it gave Logan pause. It was the same way she talked about cases when they were important to her, like Lilly's case or the rape case. He had thought she was running to Duncan for comfort, so why did she sound like she was on a mission.

And why was she shaking again?

"Some_thing_ you need to do? Or some_one_?" Logan mocked and it wasn't one of his best comebacks but it would do in a pinch. He saw something flash in her expression before she quickly covered it up with a mask of annoyance. It had been a brief flash but it had been there.

Logan felt like he was being stabbed.

Slowly.

"Are you serious?" He was on full alert now, no witty comebacks or movie quotes. His fists were clenched tightly by his sides and he was resisting the urge to punch the wall. Veronica looked appalled that he was asking her about something so personal but he couldn't summon the will to care.

Images went through his head, Duncan taking off her clothes, Duncan laying her down, Duncan touching her, Duncan whispering to her. He cringed at the wave of pain and longing and jealousy. That was supposed to be _him_. _He_ was supposed to be her first. _He_ was supposed to be the one to give her that experience.

"Veronica." Her name on his lips sounded too close to pleading for him to stomach. The overwhelming hurt was starting to bubble into anger the way it always did with Logan.

"Logan, just start the damn elevator." Veronica sounded too tired, too desperate to deny what he already knew and somehow that made it worse. If she cared enough to try and defend herself, maybe he could have kept his temper.

"Wow, and it's only been," Logan made a show of glancing at his watch, "one month! I feel gypped, we dated for _two_ months!"

His tone was harsh and his words were harsher but he was hurting and he wanted her to be hurting too. He didn't mean it, of course. He would have waited as long as it took for her to take that step and been happy doing it. If only she had stayed with him, he would have shown her.

"You're disgusting." Veronica spat at him, moving to reach around him and start the elevator herself. He shifted and she bumped into his chest. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing but he knew that if the elevator turned on, she would get out and go to Duncan.

He was frantic to do anything to delay that.

"Is that why you're going to be with him instead?" Logan taunted, feeling like his insides were being torn out.

"No, I'm going because he's my boyfriend." Veronica replied stiffly, moving back a step so they were no longer touching. Logan missed the contact immediately and hated how pathetic that was.

"_I_ was your boyfriend!" Logan shot back, his voice cracking slightly and Veronica's features softened slightly at the sound of it. "Is it because you love him?"

Veronica didn't answer right away like he had expected her to. He had always known she loved Duncan, and had feared that love when they had been dating. He expected her to throw it in his face, to declare she loved Duncan. The three words she never said to him.

Instead, she said nothing.

Her eyes locked on his for an intense moment before she glanced at the floor. He latched on to that little grain of hope like a lifeline. If she didn't love Duncan than there was still a chance for them, for him.

"Then why, Veronica?" Logan's voice was quiet and pleading again. He didn't care. She was all he had left and all he wanted. If he was going to plead then so be it.

"Because I'm alive! I'm breathing when I should be dead!" Logan's eyes snapped to hers in surprise. He hadn't expected that. He looked to her shaking hands and desperate eyes to her sleep-deprived features and it all clicked into place.

This wasn't about Duncan, this wasn't about Logan, it was about Veronica. She had almost died, she'd cheated death and now she was suffering from survivor's guilt. She was also craving the reminder that she was, in fact, still breathing. Logan frowned worriedly. Her first time shouldn't be out of a desperate need to make herself feel better.

She deserved so much better and he knew Duncan wouldn't question why she suddenly wanted to hop into bed after being so reserved. If it was him she came running to in this state he wouldn't have let her do something she might regret later. He would have taken care of her whether she liked it or not. Logan didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was faced with talking sense into a crazed girl who was already nuts in the first place or blocking her path to Duncan so she wouldn't regret it later.

Neither was a particularly easy feat.

The ex-couple stared at each other for a long time each silently asking the other for something. Veronica was saying, _please let me go_. Logan was saying, _please stay with me_.

Finally, Logan turned to the buttons and the elevator roared back to life. Veronica sighed in relief. Then she noticed the numbers were going down instead of up. They were heading towards the lobby.

"Logan, you have no right! This is my life and you don't get to boss me around because you're jealous-" Veronica was ranting and preparing to keep going but he cut her off.

"You want to feel alive Veronica? You want to confirm that you really survived? Fine, kiss me." Veronica stared at him wide-eyed and horrified. Logan would have laughed but nothing about the situation was funny.

"That's not what I was doing." Veronica protested, moving towards the elevator buttons again. Logan shifted in front of her again and grabbed her elbows, holding her close to him. The heat was emanating off of him and into her. It was warming up deep down in places that had been cold for days and she wanted more.

She pushed more fully against him without thinking. Logan stiffened in surprise and nervously slid his arms around her waist. Veronica's forehead dropped against his chest in a way that made her appear defeated.

Logan knew he shouldn't feel happy but it was hard not to. Besides, sometimes it was good to give up and let someone else shoulder your problems for a little while. And he was happy to take some weight off of her and let her close her eyes for a minute.

That being said, he was also enjoying the feel of her. It had been too long since she'd been in his arms and he couldn't deny how perfectly she fit. Why couldn't it just be like this? Logan and Veronica without the rest of the world to mess them up. He tentatively lowered his face to press his cheek against her hair and let his eyes close too.

The ding of the elevator had her jumping away from him as the door opened. She looked around, slightly disoriented and still teetering on the edge of a breakdown and Logan wanted to pull her back to him. Instead, he stepped out of the elevator and held his arm out so the doors wouldn't close.

"Veronica, let's go. I'll drive you home." Logan said irritably when she stayed stubbornly rooted to the spot.

"I have my own car and I don't have to go home just because you're jealous." Veronica was struggling to stay calm and they were getting some strange looks from the Neptune staff. Logan clenched his jaw at her comment and had an urge to just let the doors close and walk away.

But the images came back and so did his resolve,

"Veronica, I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Logan threatened quietly and loved that her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're really starting to piss me off. Don't you think someone will stop you? Or were you under the impression that kidnapping is condoned if you're a multi-millionaire?" Veronica shot back, hitting the _door close_ button. Logan blocked the door again, getting annoyed.

"But then we'd have to explain the situation which would involve embarrassment and your father would hear about it. Do you really want that?" Logan knew he had her by the livid expression on her face. She shoved past him, knocking him to the side with her shoulder and took off across the lobby.

Logan sighed in relief and took off after her. She was quick for someone with such little legs. By the time Logan got to her, she was reaching for the door of the LeBaron. He didn't touch her. He knew she would probably Taser him if he tried.

"Veronica…" She spun around to glare at him and she looked like she was entering the first stages of breakdown and Logan felt unsure. Maybe he should have let her go to Duncan? Maybe that would have helped her and given her what she needed to get over this fear and guilt. Maybe what he had done was out of selfishness.

"What do you want, Logan?" She practically spat the words at him and her hands were shaking so hard she almost dropped the keys in her hand.

"Let me drive you home." He held his hands up in a gesture of truce.

"As tempting as being stuck in a small place you is…" Veronica mocked but her voice was smaller than he was accustomed to.

"You can barely hold your keys. You're acting like a strung-out junkie and frankly it's freaking me out. Don't be stupid, Veronica. Just let me drive you then tomorrow you can go running to Duncan and I won't stop you." Logan knew he sounded bitter and that insulting her wasn't exactly the smart idea but he didn't have the patience, not anymore, not for her.

Veronica stared at him, knowing he was right and hating it. She sighed in defeat and signaled for him to lead the way. At this point, Logan was as pissed at her as she was at him. Without a word, he spun on his heel and walked towards the X-Terra on the other side of the parking lot. He wished he could just not care but every few minutes he looked behind him to assure himself she was still there.

Because he would always care.

He opened the door for her and tried to hold onto his anger while she struggled to get up into the cab. She was unbearably cute sometimes. He got into his side and they pulled out of the parking lot wordlessly. They stayed silent for what seemed like ages, the tension stretching thin between them until Logan couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. Maybe you'll thank me for this later, maybe you won't but…" Logan broke off, glanced at her. She was staring out the window, expressionless and he wondered of she as even hearing him. "Just, just know that I'm trying to help."

Silence.

"Veronica?"

More silence.

"Listen, I said I'm sorry-" Logan started but Veronica finally decided to contribute to the conversation.

"You were trying to _help_? The only person you were trying to help was yourself, but that comes as no surprise after this summer. I don't need your help Logan so next time, just don't try."

"This summer? Why are we even back to that?" Logan was struggling to keep his calm but she was baiting him on purpose. She wanted a fight and he didn't want to give it to her.

"You were only worried about yourself then and nothing's changed. You put everyone, _including yourself_, in danger because you were having a pissing contest with the PCHers!" Veronica practically shouted at him.

Logan was silent as he struggled to get a hold of his temper but it was no use. She could piss him off like nobody else could and he needed to defend himself to her so she understood. He had refused to explain himself to her back when she was breaking up with him because he couldn't take all that pain and he thought it was just an excuse anyways. So she could go back to Duncan.

"They hurt you!" Logan exploded, his hand tightening on the steering wheel. He saw Veronica jump out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, they tried anyways. They shot at us when I was with you, at _your_ apartment building! You could have been killed and what was I supposed to do? Let it go? I wasn't just doing it for me, Veronica."

Veronica was silent as they drove along the dark, winding roads. Logan almost regretted his words. They made him vulnerable, his feelings for her made him vulnerable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica's voice was barely audible. Logan swallowed hard, refusing to look at her.

"You were too busy breaking up with me." Logan's words were laced with bitter resentment.

"And you were too busy breaking the furniture." Veronica couldn't help but respond in kind to the tone of his voice. Logan didn't respond and they lapsed back into silence. It was always like that with them. Lashing out at each other to avoid the real issues. If they didn't talk about their feeling then they didn't have to expose themselves to pain.

So why were the both hurting?

"If you had just _explained_." Her voice was strained and the words hung heavy in the silence. She wouldn't have known he heard her, except for the slight acceleration on the car.

"And what would that have accomplished?" He sounded cautiously hopeful and so tired. Veronica could relate.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing, maybe everything." Logan's eyes flew to hers in the dark and understand settled between them. She hadn't left him for Duncan and her feelings for Logan had been real and exclusive. Logan hadn't been acting out because he didn't care enough; he'd done it because he cared too much.

And it didn't change anything.

"I guess we'll never know." Veronica nodded in agreement and shifted slightly closer. Logan's heart sped up and the little flicker of hope that he never completely let go of ignited a bit brighter.

He took his hand off the steering wheel, intending to slide it into hers but she stopped him with a question.

"What were you even doing at the Neptune Grand?"

_Shit_.

Logan kissed any progress he made goodbye because now Veronica would stop at nothing until she had her answer. There was no use lying. She would know, she always knew.

"I was meeting someone." Logan mumbled vaguely, hoping she would just leave it. No such luck.

"Who?" She sounded suspicious and he sighed.

"Does it matter?" Veronica laughed humorlessly and Logan knew he was about to get a verbal beat-down.

"This is rich. You tell me I'm not allowed to go see Duncan and the whole tie you're on your way to see some bimbo." She sounded strangely jealous and Logan glanced over to see she looked upset.

"It's different." He insisted but she just shook her head.

"Pull over."

"Veronica-"

"Pull. Over." He obeyed, thinking she was about to be sick. It wasn't out of the realm of reason, considering her shaking hands and lack of sleep. As soon as the car screeched to a stop, she was up and out before he could put it into park.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan jumped out to follow her, leaving it running.

"Walking!" She slammed the door and went to round the from of the car but he caught her wrist. She yanked hard and he let go, sending her back a step.

"I don't know what in hell is wrong with you but get back in the car, your being ridiculous." Logan didn't quite understand what was going on but with veronica he never did.

"I'd rather walk then get back in that car." Veronica hissed, regaining her balance and glaring at him. Logan's face was a picture of confusion.

"Why?" He threw his arms up in defeat. Veronica didn't answer at first and they had a staring contest, both of them illuminated by the gleam of the headlights.

Veronica watched as comprehension dawned on his face and resisted the urge to take off at a run.

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question.

"You wish," Veronica sneered angrily, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Apparently I don't have to." Logan smirked at her, feeling happier than he had in months. He was so caught up in it that he forgot that Veronica was still on the verge of breakdown.

"You're right because even wishing, won't make it happen." A car whizzed by and Veronica clenched her teeth trying to forget the twisted metal of the guardrail that day. She swayed a bit on her feet but Logan didn't notice.

"Fine, do you want to know what she looks like then?" Veronica's heart twisted painfully and she didn't answer. Was this Logan getting his revenge for her dating Duncan? "She's a brunette, tall and stacked. Just the way I like them."

It was a cheap shot but it still cut deep and Veronica found that she wanted to cry. The thought of him with someone else hurt and that he chose someone that was her polar opposite made it worse.

Logan was silent as he waited for her to react. He had only been trying to get a rise out of her after all. She was completely silent though with her face averted, throwing her features into sharp contrast. The shadows under her eyes were more noticeable and her fragile bone structure more prominent. Her shoulders were hunched forward, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. And now, thanks to him, her lip trembled slightly.

He felt like an ass.

A car sped around the corner and lay on the brakes, causing a loud squeal before speeding away. Logan saw Veronica shudder violently and close her eyes. His heart squeezed painfully and he took an automatic step towards her, needing to make it stop.

Veronica felt Logan's hands but kept her eyes shut. His hand went to her shoulder; unsure of himself and the way she would react. Then she felt both his hands slide down her arms, leaving warmth behind.

"Hey," he whispered softly, rubbing heat back into her, "it's okay." Veronica reveled in how alive Logan was, and how his touch was making her feel more alive. She wanted more and wasn't thinking about the consequences as she threw her arms around him and pushed against him to get ad close as she could to the heat.

Logan reacted smoothly, tightening his grip on her to the point where it almost hurt. When he ducked his face down, Veronica didn't resist. When his lips touched hers gently, she responded. When Logan went to pull away, she initiated.

She pushed her mouth harder against his, fisting her hands in the material at is sides to prevent him from leaving. She head his sharp intake of breath right before his lips met hers almost violently, his arms constricting around her.

Then he switched their positions, urging her towards the X-Terra and pushing her body against the cool metal with his. His hands moved to her face, holding it gently even as his mouth savaged hers. His hands slid down her sides, leaving a path of fire before fumbling behind her for the door handle.

Once Logan managed to get the door open he practically stumbled into the backseat and pulled Veronica onto his lap. His mouth attached to hers again as if it was keeping him sane and she reciprocated with equal vigor. She kept pushing closer, like a moth to a flame, seeking heat. She's been cold for so long, cold and dead. Now the life flowed through her in a steady stream, making her cheeks flush and her insides melt. Logan's hands and mouth were like a soothing balm, fixing all that was broken.

Logan's mind went to mush the moment Veronica pushed herself against him; all he could think was _yes_ and _more_. It was heaven having her hands on him again, having her reaching and holding onto him instead of pulling away and walking away. He was afraid to let go for fear he might never get her back. He was just so damn happy. The way he hadn't been in months.

He broke away, panting and Veronica whimpered at the loss, making his heart speed up. He kissed her neck, breathing her name over and over again. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she tugged upward. Logan was surprised but complied immediately, lifting his arms so she could pull it off.

Her hand immediately went to his chest, exploring and tracing the skin and muscles. Logan buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. It was the best kind of torture. Then she used her mouth, kissing his shoulders, his chest, any skin she could reach and Logan concentrated on keeping his hand planted on her sides so he couldn't rip off her clothes.

Unfortunately, he didn't have to. Veronica slipped her shirt off before he could stop her and Logan clenched his teeth against the temptation before him. He had told himself he wouldn't have taken advantage of the state she was in if he was her boyfriend the way he knew Duncan would have. And yet here he was, aching for her and wanting.

And maybe if he were her boyfriend he would have been able to resist. If he were her boyfriend, he would have time. He would be able to take it slow and ease her into things. As things were, he wasn't sure if he would ever get to hold her again and he was desperate to be close to her.

In the end he couldn't resist sliding his hands to her chest and making a whimper escape her throat. He couldn't help it when he moved his lips to the cleavage there and whispered her name. She whispered his back and that had him urging her backward to lie down on the seat.

He kissed her for what seemed like forever. His lips traveled over all the exposed skin and he allowed hers to do the same to him. Hands explored, and pulses quickened. Names and promises were whispered against skin. But every time her hands or lips searched for more, he gently but firmly pushed them back into safe territory.

Because in the end, he loved her too much to let her have regrets.

And in the end, she loved him too much to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN- Hey guys, I'm posting this from college and I know it's been taking me longer to update but I have too much to do in the real world. Still, sorry about that. I have more prompts that I still have to use for one-shots but I always accept more.<p>

;)

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	4. Stolen Moments

I'm baaaaaaaaa-ack! (The Shining voice)  
>No, but really I'm back to fanfiction. Basically I went away to school and was partying too much to do much of anything else except school work. But Itransferred to a less crazy school and I miss you guys.<p>

So here's a LoVe oneshot!

* * *

><p>Logan had promised himself he would never have to see Veronica like that again. She wouldn't have a cruel hand curled around her throat, pressing her down onto a pool table. There would be no tattoo gun hovering threateningly above her skin. No, Logan promised himself, he would never again put her in that position.<p>

Yet, when Veronica told him she had thought of a way to nail the Fitzpatrick's to the wall, he was tempted. His freedom was within reach; he could almost taste it. Also, Veronica was good at what she did and he had seen her in action, she rarely got caught. Not to mention, she would probably go ahead and do it anyways even if he did say no.

So in the end, Logan agreed to her plan despite the fact that she wouldn't fully disclose what said plan was. Veronica had a thing with "need-to-know" basis. She didn't think anyone "needed to know" anything.

"We're planting a bug," Veronica whispered to him. She had explained how the Fitzpatrick's had a meeting planned with the plastic surgeon that night and it was more than likely that they would be discussing the fake testimony against Logan. Veronica said she had Weevil plant a bug in a toy truck but something had gone wrong. Logan had no idea why there would be a bug in a toy truck but he tried not to ask too many questions.

They wore dark clothing, even though it wasn't quite nighttime yet and brought the LeBaron because it was less conspicuous than his bright yellow X-Terra. Logan couldn't help but appreciate how Veronica looked in her tight fitted black jeans and V-neck. The look fit her personality well, dark and dangerous.

Veronica parked a few blocks down and they got out to walk the rest of the way there. He stayed a few steps behind her, allowing her to take charge and appreciated the easy, confident grace with which she moved. This was her element and she was comfortable in it, content in a way he rarely saw.

Had she been content with him? Logan thought she had been but he wondered if that had been wishful thinking. He remembered the way she would relax in his arms. It would take a minute, and an unspoken struggle between the two of them. She'd stiffen in his embrace; turn a few inches away as if she was urging him to just give up. He'd tighten his arms and refuse. Eventually, the tension would go out of her and she'd accept the affection.

"Logan!" Veronica whispered-shouted and he snapped back into the present. What good was dwelling on the past anyways? He hurried to catch up with her as she slipped around the side of Danny Boyd's house. Logan remembered the vicious dog in a moment of clarity and caught Veronica around the waist, ripping her backwards against his chest.

"Oof," Veronica sounded like the breath had been knocked out of her but she recovered quickly, as always. "What the hell?"

"The dog!" Logan whispered back, pointing towards the rear of the house where he assumed the beast was sleeping. Veronica laughed quietly and let out a relieved sigh. Logan glared at her, annoyed.

"Yes, because I would forget the giant man-eating canine. Give me some credit, Logan." She grabbed her bag and reached inside, pulling out a bag with something wrapped in white paper on the inside. Logan watched her with interest as she crept along the side of the house. He had an urge to snatch her back but he knew that would just delay the inevitable.

Veronica unwrapped what looked like a steak, gave it a good toss and took off across the yard, whispering to Logan to run. He followed her, like he always did, like he always would, and the two of them ducked into the River Stix while the dog tore away at the steak.

"You could have shared some of the plan with me. You really need to work on your communication skills." Logan commented irritably as he shut the door quietly behind him. He was impressed with Veronica and he trusted her but he'd be less on edge if he actually knew what they were doing.

"Yes, I'm the one with the problem communicating." Veronica snorted. It was getting dark outside, casting the interior of the bar into shadows. She stood just past the window, making it impossible for Logan to read the look on her face. Typical.

"If the shoe fits." He ignored her implications, glancing around the bar. It looked different without all the Irish criminals. He glanced at the pool table where he had seen Veronica pinned down. There was a huge bloodstain he hadn't noticed before and he wondered if it was new. He asked Veronica as much.

"That's Danny Boyd's blood. He got into a bar fight, got stabbed in the side. Enter our favorite plastic surgeon to sew him up." Veronica glanced at the table but looked away quickly. Clearly she was remembering as well. Logan touched her arm lightly, to comfort her but she danced away from his touch.

"Time to get down to business," she said with a deep breath. She sounded excited and she had a glint in her eye that he recognized as revenge. Logan had always known she was a firm believer in vengeance. He had been the victim more than a few times. She served it ice cold.

He smiled at her.

She set her bag on a bar stool and started rifling through it. She pulled out a tiny mechanism that looked expensive and glanced around idly, looking for somewhere to plant it. He wished he could take a picture of her in that moment. Dark clothes, hair pulled back, standing in the middle of danger with a posture so casual you would think she was at the golf course, except for that wicked glint in her eyes.

She settled on planting the bug on the ceiling fan, and she boosted herself onto the bar so she could reach. Of course it never occurred to her to ask for help. She stretched onto her tiptoes and her shirt hiked up to expose a few inches of pale skin. Logan looked away quickly. It was no use coveting what he couldn't have.

Just then Veronica's whole body stiffened up, and her head jerked towards something he couldn't hear. His eyes narrowed and he strained to listen. It was muffled but he could catch two voices arguing and it sounded like they were getting closer. Veronica was still toying with the bug, trying to finish placing it but Logan wasn't having it.

His hand shot out and pulled her roughly off the bar, making sure she didn't hit the floor. She hadn't even regained her equilibrium before he began dragging her towards the exit. She was cursing him quietly but eventually dug her heels in, leaving him with the option of stopping or physically hauling her out of the bar.

He stopped and she immediately began tugging him in a different direction. Logan let her pull him down a hallway and open a door, gesturing for him to get inside. He complied immediately, squeezing into the almost nonexistent space of what appeared to be a supplies closet. Veronica hurried in after him, just barely getting the door shut behind her, before they heard the other door swing open.

The closet wasn't really a closet at all. There were shelves on the inside, stacked with supplies, that took up most of the interior. Logan was pushed against the shelves painfully, his arms braced on the opposite wall above Veronica's head. Veronica was sandwiched between the closed door and Logan. Their torsos were so close that they could feel every breath that the other took. Their legs were tangled together hopelessly and uncomfortably.

The two struggled to quiet their erratic breathing in order to hear the conversation that was taking place outside their hideaway.

"The testimony is in two days, Liam. Forget the Mars bitch for now. At least until the trial's over." The sound of Danny Boyd's voice echoed through the bar, making Logan's spine stiffen. He glanced down at Veronica to see her response to being called a bitch but to his surprise she was smirking in a very self-satisfied way. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow at her but she just shook her head.

"Nobody makes an ass out of me, especially not a trifling blonde spinner. The Echolls kid, too. At least he's getting what's coming to him." The frustration in the Irishman's voice was blatant.

"It's not no coincidence that they showed up here asking about Doc, right?" Danny questioned, sounding a little nervous. "They had to of figured it out somehow, right? Musta been Keith Mars."

"Oh, they know alright. But I don't think it was Keith, he's always been too keen on little miss perfect to send her here. Molly says blondie does some PI work of her own. " His voice was a mixture of amusement and disgust. Veronica rolled her eyes but Logan was getting nervous. They had done their homework on her and he didn't like it one bit. The last thing Veronica needed was the Fighting Fitzpatricks keeping tabs on her.

"Where is the good doctor anyways? He ain't gonna flake on us, right?" Boyd sounded stupid and not overly concerned. Logan wondered for a moment if ignorance truly was bliss. Maybe his life would have been better if he had been ignorant to the complexities of Veronica Mars or if he wasn't up all night anxious because he knew she was out getting into trouble.

"He'll show." Veronica heard Liam reply and almost on cue a knock sounded at the door. The noise startled her and she jumped slightly, pushing her body more fully against Logan's. Logan tensed at the contact, his eyes flashing to hers. Veronica felt like she couldn't breath from the intensity of his gaze on her. Veronica should have pushed away, backed against the door like she had been before but she didn't. Something inside her refused to move away, to lessen the contact, to ease the pressure.

Realization set into Logan's features and he studied the little blonde disbelievingly. What about Duncan? What about the summer? What about the constant string of insults they threw at each other? His gaze shifted to her lips and he waited for her to back down. She didn't. Adrenaline and excitement shot through his whole body and for a moment he allowed himself to hope. He watched as she licked her lips and knew without a doubt that he would always be putty in Veronica's hands.

"You wanted to talk?" The professional, clipped tone of Tom Griffith startled the teens out of their hormones. Veronica finally moved those few inches away from Logan and despite his concentration on the outside conversation, disappointed weighed on him. He had been _so close_.

"Doctor Griffith!" Liam drawled patronizingly. Logan thought it must drive the surgeon nuts to have to put up with these idiots. "We need to go over your testimony just once more, tell us the story."

Logan was impressed at the ease with which Veronica could clear his name. All they had to do now was hope they didn't get caught and he'd be off the hook. He glanced to his partner in crime and she was looking very self-satisfied.

The plastic surgeon reiterated a tale of fiction that painted Logan as a deranged, son of a killer who stabbed Felix in a fit of rage. The Fitzpatricks corrected his story every once in a while and a few damning phrases were thrown in like, "you owe us" and "fall guy." All in all the Irish idiots dug their own grave and one Veronica Mars was about to bury them in it.

While the conversation outside moved to less pertinent subjects, Logan studied Veronica again. She was pushed as far away from him as possible, her body craned in uncomfortable ways to avoid contact with him. His jaw tightened and he couldn't help but feel hurt at this minor rejection. She couldn't bear the thought of touching him? But then he thought of all the other times he touched her, a soft hand at her waist or cupping her chin, hiking her leg up around his waist, holding her as tightly to him possible without cutting off her oxygen and just minutes before pushed together in the closet.

Maybe it wasn't that she hated his touch, maybe it was that she liked it a little too much. His heart sped up at this revelation and he realized he had two options. Let her have her space and leave it to Veronica to decide what she wants or he could push his luck.

Logan wasn't one to back down and besides, what did he have to lose? And he missed her, god did he miss her. So with that in mind, he stood up a little straighter and that was all it took for the distance between them to be closed. The pressure of her body against his felt so familiar, so good that he closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel her gaze on him, questioning and nervous.

He could feel her heartbeat, the way it sped up a bit gave him confidence. He braced one arm above her head and brought his other hand to her jaw. Her blue eyes were stormy and confused but there was no anger in them.

Veronica didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that Logan was pressed so tightly against her she couldn't think coherently. She tried to hold onto thoughts of Duncan or where they were but it was impossible. Logan's hand cupping her jaw was an achingly familiar feeling and she stayed silent as his fingers slid slowly, reverently down her neck to her collarbone then back up. When he dragged his thumb across her bottom lip, her eyes drifted shut and she heard his surprised intake of breath.

Veronica knew what would come next but kept her eyes closed, when Logan's lips touched hers it was with a quiet desperation that she was helpless to deny. When she responded to his kiss, the tension drained from his body like he was coming home after being away for too long and she felt his lips form her name.

Veronica could tell Logan was struggling to stay gentle with the kiss and the moment she moved her hands from their idle position by her sides to his chest, he gave up. All their months apart, the pent up emotions, the pain, anger and longing erupted into the kiss. Logan slipped a hand to the back of her neck to hold her still while he plundered her mouth, his other hand sliding to her waist to caress the exposed skin there. Veronica curled an arm around Logan's neck and twisted the other hand into his shirt, struggling to stay silent.

It had been too long and it was frustrating the two teens that they couldn't get closer, couldn't get more of each other. Logan hands were getting restless, sliding further up Veronica's shirt, sliding down her thighs wanting to touch every inch of her. His lips slid down her throat, enjoying the throbbing pulse there and making sure he left a mark.

When Veronica grabbed his jaw and pulled his lips back to hers, happiness flooded through him and he smiled against her lips. She was so small, and perfect, and his.

Veronica's mind was foggy with pleasure and all she could thing about was getting closer. His hands were everywhere and his lips were so warm. Logan's fingers twisted through her belt loops and tugged her onto her tiptoes so their hips were parallel and pressed against her so she could feel how much he had missed her. Instinctively she tilted her hips into his and he groaned, loudly.

They both froze, and listened intently for any indication they had been caught. Their strained ears were met with silence. The Fitzpatricks had left.

Veronica hurried out of the closet with Logan behind her. Logan watched her retrieve the bug with a silly, stupid smile on his face. He had everything he wanted.

Veronica's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey Duncan, yeah I'll be home soon. Love you, bye."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, more one shots to come!<p>

And follow me on twitter Sarah_Whitney


End file.
